Not Your Normal Love Story
by Pharaohs' Daughter Atema
Summary: Togusa gets a Divorce and falls in love with Major. Major gets Ghost Hacked by her ex-lover. Will Section 9 still like her when they find out Who the hacker is? Will Togusa sill love Her? i havent written on this story in years but i would like2 restart
1. Chapter 1

Majors POV

I heard the gun shot being fired and then the screams of my name form my Tachikoma, everything became a blur as I blacked out.

Normal POV

The Tachikoma began to defend the Majors body as it fought off the enemy that had fired the shots at Major Kusanagi. The enemy fought back by firing rapid shots at the Tachikoma, when the smoke had cleared he was gone. 'Who was that guy' Tachikoma thought as she approached the Majors unconscious body. The Tachikoma quickly hurried back to Section 9 with Majors wounded body.

While Motokos wounds were being treated, Tachikoma told the others the story.

"When he hit Major I started to fight with more power and he fired back at rapid light speed and when the smoke cleared he was gone" Tachikoma explained.

"A ghost-hacker?" Togusa questioned.

"Maybe" Batou replied.

"Tachikoma what did this guy look like?" Ishikawa asked.

"He looked about 6'1" had black hair and a long gray trench coat and he never took his eyes off the Major" Tachikoma explained.

"Major Kusanagi will be fine after a long nights rest" Aramaki said entering the room.

"The only thing we have to do now is find out who that guy is and why he was after Major" Batou said.

(The next morning)

"Eh… what… where am I" Major asked herself as she looked around the strange room. It was dark, cold, and musty. She looked at the bandages around her arm and breast. The man from the fight the day before walked in the room.

"Motoko Kusanagi" the man said. His voice was cold and chilling. Major squinted to see the figure across the room. His footsteps echoed off the hard concrete floor as he slowly approached her.

(Back with Section 9)

"Majors gone!" Batou yelled from the room that Majors body was in last night.

"Nani?" the others questioned as they entered the room. They looked around the room but she was nowhere to be found.

"What could have happened to her?" Togusa asked no one in particular.

(Back with Major and the mystery guy)

Major searched her body for a weapon but found nothing that she could use. 'Is he going to kill me' she thought but she showed no sign of fear. He knelt down to the spot where she was sitting and grabbed her arms; careful not to make her injuries worse or bleed again, he gently brought her to her feet.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry for shooting you," the man stated.

"Hun?" Motoko questioned dumbly. Here stood the man who tried to kill her apologizing for what he done to her. She looked into his deep blue eyes and saw concern in them. She'd recognize those eyes anywhere…

"John Yotoko?" Major questioned in disbelief that he was still alive.

"So you remember me Love," he said softening his voice.

"I told you not to call me that!" Major brought her voice to a semi yell.

"Aren't we still in love?" he questioned dumbly.

" NO!" Motoko yelled.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Why you ask. Well when I found you drunk numerous times and when I found that you were cheating on me." Major Kusanagi exclaimed.

"I've changed since then Baby," he said in an apologizing voice.

"Oh really? Then how come you smell of alcohol right now?" Motoko asked.

"Okay so maybe I haven't given up the drinking but I love no one but you," he said.

"Well I don't love you back and I never will make that mistake of loving you again," she said boldly.

"Then Motoko you leave no choice but to leave you ghost-hacked," he said letting go of her and pushing her to the ground….

(Back with Section 9)

"We have to find her," Togusa said keeping his voice calm.

"You seem very interested in finding her," Batou stated.

"I'm only concerned for her health she's badly injured" Togusa replied defensively.

"You seem awful defensive for someone only concerned for her health" Batou said teasingly.

"Just shut up and keep your eyes on the road" Togusa remarked as a light blush spread across his face.

"Man are you blushing? Your married incase you forgot" Batou stated rather seriously.

"Just Shut Up Already!" Togusa yelled in frustration.

"Okay. Well then make yourself useful and try to communicate telepathically with her." Batou suggested.

"Okay good idea" Togusa said. _"Major can you hear me?"_

"Any luck?" Batou questioned.

"No" Togusa simply stated. Batou brought the vehicle to a stop.

"What's the matter?" Togusa asked.

"What's that over there in that alley?" Batou questioned to his partner. "It looks like…."

"MAJOR!" they both said simultaneously. The two men got out and rushed over to her. Togusa immediately tried to figure out if she was still alive.

"Is she…?" Batou asked.

"She's still alive but she was ghost-hacked!" Togusa explained. They quickly got her into the vehicle and brought her back to Section 9.

"We have to do every thing we can to stop that virus from completely destroying her Ghost" Aramaki said, "You all have to work with me to save her."

"Right!" they all replied in unison.

(Three hours later)

"Major can you hear me?" Togusa asked.

"Uh…I…can" she replied shakily.

"Major" everyone, said glad she was back to normal except for the wounds. Major smiled at Togusa. He gave her a half smile and then it faded to a sad look as he brought his eyes to the ground.

"_Togusa?"_ Major questioned telepathically.

"I'd better be getting home now its late good night everyone" Togusa said as he walked out on them.

"Guys could I have a moment alone can you go into the next room please" Major asked.

"Sure" they said as they left her alone. She got up and put her jacket on and left the room the same way Togusa did.

(At Togusa House)

Major knocked on the door. His wife answered it and gave Motoko a strange look because of what she was wearing.

"Who are you?" she asked coldly.

"I'm here to see Togusa" Major said.

"How do you know him?" She asked getting nosy to why a female in a skimpy outfit was at her door asking for her husband.

"I work with him, now may I see him" Motoko asked again.

"Fine" she snorted, "Togusa!"

"Hun?" He questioned as he came to the door, "Major what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about earlier" Motoko asked.

"Sure come in," Togusa said and he led her to the balcony up stairs, "Okay Major I'm not sure why you're here?"

"Togusa listen…what_ was the deal with that weird expression change earlier when I woke up?"_ She asked telepathically knowing his wife was listening.

"_It was nothing" _Togusa replied.

"_You seemed pretty upset for it being nothing," _Motoko stated.

"_Okay…I've developed feelings for someone." _Togusa explained.

"_But your married!" _Major said.

"_Well my wife is being too pushy and she's been talking about getting a divorce for a while now" _Togusa said.

"_Why?"_ Major asked.

"_She says I spend too much time at work?" _Togusa said.

"_Okay then who have you developed feelings for?" _Major questioned. Togusa closed the doors to the balcony.

"_You" _he simply stated as a blush spread across his face.

"_Really?"_ Major asked.

"_Yeah I like you a lot and want to know if you'll be my girlfriend?"_ Togusa asked.

"_Wow the guys would sure be surprised if I was your girlfriend" _Major said giving it some thought.

"_Well we wouldn't have to tell them" _Togusa stated.

"_Okay I'll be your girlfriend, only because I like you back and you deserve better than that bossy woman you know as your ex-wife" _Major said.

"Okay well lets go back in there and I'll get some of my weapons and we can head to your place" Togusa said.

"Okay well are you going to tell your **ex-**wife the news" Major asked.

"Yeah" Togusa said.

"Should I expect a argument?" Major asked.

"Maybe" Togusa said. They went back inside and Togusa was holding Motokos hand. Of course this went unnoticed by his wife.

"Togusa why are you holding this woman's hand?" she asked trying to keep calm.

"Listen I want a divorce. I'm in love with Motoko and I'm done with you bossing me around" Togusa said calmly.

"What! Your in love with this Slut!" She screamed.

"What?" Major said ready for anything names that was going to be thrown at her.

"You heard my you come in here dressed like a slut and take my husband" she began to yell and came closer to Major. She grabbed a knife off the kitchen counter, and charged at Major. Motoko jumped out of the way and pulled her gun from her coat and held it aimed at the female who is trying to kill her, ready to fire at her if she tried anything.

"Now listen ladies, please don't fight I don't want anyone dead before the night is over. I know Major won't fire unless she has to." Togusa started.

"Well I'm sick of her acting like she can just come in here and do what ever she pleases" Togusa ex-wife said.

"I want a divorce things aren't working out for us. I'm tired of you controlling my life." Togusa said looking at her with a cold stare.

"Now I see why you love your job so much" She said to the man she used to love, "You were just wanting to spend more time with this Slut at work than staying at home and raising a family."

"My emotions never interfered with my career. I'd be at work later only because I was needed be Section 9 not because Motoko although I still loved her. She didn't know how I felt about her until this very night so stop accusing me of things I've never done" Togusa explained himself.

"Like I'd believe that" She smirked, "Well if she loves you so much and wants to protect you then why hasn't she killed me yet?"

"Major wouldn't kill unless she has to" Togusa said. Majors' concentration was broken as Batou cut in telepathically.

'_Major we have information on the guy who hacked you. Where are you at?'_ he asked.

'_I cant say where I'm at. But I'll be back there in a few' _ She replied.

"_Togusa?" _Major cut in on him telepathically this time.

"_What?" _he asked.

"_Well we need to get back to section 9 soon so could you hurry your argument up a bit" Major said. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't put the Disclaimer in the first Chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost in the Shell in any way at all!

(At Section 9)

"What's the info Batou?" Major asked.

"Well the guys name is John Yotoko. He used to work for section 9 until he met a woman and began dating her. We don't have any information on who she is yet, but when we do we'll let you know. He's been a Ghost hacker for 6 years now." Batou explained.

"_I already know this" _Major thought.

"Do you where he is now?" Togusa asked. Major got up and walked over to the far wall and leaned against it. Togusa cocked an eyebrow at her actions.

"No we have yet to find that out," Batou said. Major couldn't take it any more. She kicked the wall in frustration. Batou and Togusa turned to her in confusion and concern.

"Major?" Batou asked.

"What?" Major growled a little harsher than any on them expected including herself.

"Are you okay?" Togusa asked.

"You want to know where this guy is I've known every thing you've said so far tonight and I also know where this guy lives" Major replied.

"Where?" the two men asked simultaneously.

"Come!" Motoko ordered as she walked out the door. Her partners followed.

(At Johns' House)

Major walked up to the old beat up door. This place has changed since I've last been here' she thought as Batou knocked on the door.

"Are you sure someone lives here in this dump?" he asked.

"Well I can't say I haven't been here in years" Motoko replied.

"Do you know this guy?" Togusa asked.

"Well…sort of" she replied.

"Doesn't look like anyone is here" Batou replied looking in the window.

"There's only one other place we could find him at this hour. The Bar" Major said.

(At the Bar)

After a few minutes of searching the place they spotted the man at a pool table.

"Stay back, but within close enough distance to assist me if needed" Major ordered her two partners in this investigation. The smell of smoke and alcohol got a bit stronger at she came closer to the table.

"John" Motoko said as she interrupted their game.

"So love, you came to your senses and decided that you actually better off with me than alone" John said. Major just gave him a cold stare. "How did you survive my hacking anyways?"

"If your really so curious to how I did it why don't you come with me and find out for yourself" Major said. '_Batou, Togusa go stealth and go to the vehicle both you get in the back and keep quiet I'm bringing him back to section 9 with us but he doesn't know that.' _

'_Rodger!' _they both replied and did as instructed. After a few minuets Motoko and John entered the vehicle and drove off toward the 'unknown' destination.

(Arriving at Section 9)

Batou and Togusa went out of their stealth modes, revealing their selves to John.

"Who are they?" John demanded coldly.

'_major can I reveal who we are and why we have him here?' _Batou asked through a mind-link with her.

'_Fine'_ Major replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm Batou and that guy is Togusa, but in you want to find out more about why we're with Major come with us." Batou explained to John. They all got out and went to find Aramaki; John had no idea what was in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chief this is John Yotoko" Major said.

"I know" Aramaki replied approaching the man.

"Aramaki?" John questioned. Everyone gave a strange look at the two.

'_Does Chief know John?' _Major asked Batou telepathically.

'_Yes Major he's a former agent of section 9' _Aramaki cut in.

'_How long did he work for section 9?' _Major asked.

' _Only a year' Aramaki replied. _

'_Why a only a year. Why did he leave?" Major asked._

'_He was kicked out' Aramaki stated._

'_For what. Don't you have to do something very extreme against section 9 to got kicked out?' Major asked._

' _He tried to hack a few of our agents including myself' Aramaki explained._

"Why did you hack the Major?" Batou asked.

"Why you ask because she refused to love me like I loved her" John stated.

"Love?" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Yes love, when I was still with section 9 I was in love with Motoko. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen at one point in time she loved me just as much as I loved her. Until one night I came home drunk with a few women from the Bar. And she was tired of me doing things like this to her she called off the engagement and left without a trace. After 2 years of searching I finally found her at Section 9 with all of you and that's why all the past events have happened" John explained. Every one was a bit shocked by the information they just heard. Togusa was about to turn to the Major and ask if any of this John was saying is true when he notice she was no longer in the room. He ran out the room and began calling for her. He knew something was wrong.

"Major!" Togusa yelled turning the corner and running down a hallway.

' _Togusa what the hell? Why did you leave like that?' Batou asked through a mind-link._

'_I have no time to explain I have to find Motoko' Togusa replied._ Togusa had only one place left to look the roof. He quickly made his way up there in hopes she wasn't trying anything stupid that they would both regret.

"Major!" Togusa yelled as he opened the door of the roof he was shocked by the scene before him. Major was on her holding her gun to her head. He could notice she was shaky. She had an expression of pain on her face and tears running down her cheeks.

"Motoko what are you doing?" Togusa asked running over to her and grabbing her arm and pulling the gun down away from her head.

"T…Togusa" Major cried as he pulled her against his chest.

"What were you thinking?" Togusa asked stroking the back of her head calmly.

"I…I figured…that you wouldn't..love me anymore….after you found out what John said…" She was cut off by warm lips covering hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was the best few seconds of both of their lives.

"I will always love you" Togusa said with a small smile forming across his lips. Just then the others who had been searching for them come up on the roof.

"There you two are" Batou said with a blasé tone. Togusa looked down at Major and found her asleep in his arms.

'_Must be exhausted' _Togusa thought as he lifted her up and carried inside. "I'll take her home."

"I guess you won't be back tonight so see you both in the morning" Batou said.

"See you tomorrow" Togusa replied placing the sleeping major in the back seat and climbing in the driver seat.

(at Majors place)

Togusa walked in and examined his girlfriend's living room. He took her over to the couch and gently laid her down. He took off his jacket and began to look around some more.

(the next day 5:01 am)

Major was up before Togusa and was looking at some documents and files on John that she had lying around the house. Togusa yawned from the chair that he had fallen asleep in the previous night. Major glanced over at him, "Good morning"

"How long have you been up?" Togusa asked as he walked over to Motoko.

"About an hour and a half" She replied not looking up from the document. She closed the folder, stood up, and retrieved her jacket from the back of the couch. "Ready for work?" she asked putting on the jacket and getting her keys.

(At Section 9 HQ)

Two Tachikomas greeted them as they entered the building.

"Major, Chief requests your presents" one of the Tachikomas said.

"Alright, Togusa lets go" Major said. They ran into Ishikawa and Paz.

"Major, he's in there" Ishikawa pointed to the same room Major was in when she had been Ghost Hacked.

"What happened?" Togusa asked.

"Saito was hacked by Laughing Man" Paz replied. Without a word Motoko ran in the room to assist Aramaki and Batou.

"How is he?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"He's in critical condition" Batou replied.

"When did this happen?" Major asked.

"About 25 minutes ago" Batou stated.


End file.
